Marta Goodday
Marta Goodday is the daughter of Comet City's mayor Mayor Goodday (The place where Sergio and his friends live). When she's not saved by Sergio from the clutches of Alfonso, she goes with her boyfriend to help him on his adventures. Since Wardrobe Warriors, she has became friends with Mika Phoenix and they often hang around. Appearence Marta has a white skin, turquoise eyes and waist-length brown hair. Main clothing Marta's main outfit (Except for summer days) consists of: *A white sweater under a light blue vest *Black pants *Brown shoes Sports outfit For sport competitions, Marta wears a sporty outfit consisting of a turquoise top with a white A written on the front, light blue shorts and light blue tennis shoes. Biker suit When kart racing, Marta wears a biker suit similar to the ones that the princesses from Mario wear in Mario Kart Wii. This outfit consists of a turquoise bodysuit with darker gloves, boots, scarf and belt. The suit has a cord hidden inside the belt and, when Marta pulls it, the suit inflates into a round shape to cushion a fall or to belly flop her enemy. Marta wore this suit in Wardrobe Warriors. Striker uniform For soccer matches, Marta wears a 2-piece turquoise uniform consisting of a short-sleeved tank top, shorts and cleats. She also wears white gloves. In addition, this outfit seems to rise the girl's attack power and making her able to unleash her rage. Gymnast swimsuit For gymnastic or aquatic events in the Olympic Games, Marta wears a turquoise leotard with darker lines on the sides. Marta is barefoot while wearing this outfit. This outfit shouldn't be confused with the one that she wears for the beach, which is a turquoise Japanese school swimsuit (AKA sukumizu). Super Sergio Fighters For Super Sergio Fighters, Marta wears a dark blue coat, white pants and black shoes. Marta can inflate her coat for some of her moves and inhale her opponents to copy their standard special attack. When she copies an enemy, her clothes change into the ones the opponent wears Abilities As a method of self-defense, Marta began to learn magic and as of now, she's able to use several spells. She can use power-ups and fuse herself with the Kingdom Crystals to transform into Galactic Goddess Marta. Personality Marta is pretty much calm, meaning that she doesn't fall into panic in tight situations, and sweethearted, always caring for her kingdom and specially Sergio (Her boyfriend). She has a cooking hobby and is incredibly expert at making all kinds of sweets and desserts. Relationships with other people Mika Phoenix, Numette and Hema Tytto Marta met Mika and Numette back in Wardrobe Warriors. Given her friends' tastes toward expansion, Marta doesn't seem to mind getting into wacky expansion-related hi-jinks even if she finds it embarassing in certain moments... Hema Tytto joined the three later on, forming the NEW 4 Inflatees Laura Toadstool Due to her high social state, Marta has been able to meet people of the same status. However, Marta became very good friends with the famous singer and composer Laura. The two are often hanging out together since then. Notable dimensional counterparts *Princess Strawberry/Mapi the Luma (Super Mario) *Martha (Shadowscepter Mansion) *MegaGirl/MegaGirl.exe (Megaman/Megaman Battle Network) *Rosa Hartman (J.U.M.P.) *Teal Glow (My Little Pony) *Mariko Mizu (Persona) Category:Female Characters Category:Sergy92 Category:Characters Category:Newsboy Squadron Category:Wardrobe Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Super Sergio Fighters Category:The 4 Inflatees Category:Magic users